Nunca me dejes ir
by Gabriella Mason Cullen
Summary: —¿Te puedo pedir una última cosa? —Lo que quieras. —Nunca me dejes ir, no sé qué haría sin ti.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen totalmente a S, Meyer y todo es hecho sin fines de lucro.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Octubre "Jasper &amp; Alice" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

* * *

**Titulo:** Nunca me dejes ir.

* * *

Alice Cullen se arrodillo sobre su propia tumba. La tumba que había creado su padre cuando la había encerrado en el psiquiátrico. Suspiro levemente mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre su desgastado nombre.

La tumba estaba vacía, pero para ella allí yacía el alma indefensa y vulnerable que había poseído antes. Una parte de ella que le hubiera gustado conocer.

Luego de enterarse de su pasado había decidido ir a su lugar de origen a escondidas de su esposo, Jasper Whitlock, para encontrar la pieza faltante del puzzle de su vida. Una vez allí se lamentó de no haberlo invitado, necesitaba su apoyo más que nunca.

Pero ¿Quién no lo necesita cuando te enterabas que tus padres te habían tomado por loca y te habían encerrado en un psiquiátrico a tan corta edad?

Tenía solo diez años cuando la encerraron ¿Qué podría saber una niña tan pequeña?

Tomo una rosa blanca que había comprado antes de entrar a ese atestado cementerio y la coloco donde se supone que su cuerpo yacería, un pequeño tributo a su humanidad.

Cerró sus ojos mientras se imaginaba un mundo donde ella nunca hubiera podido ver el futuro cuando era humana, donde no la hubieran tomado por loca y no la hubieran encerrado en aquel horrible lugar. Con toda una vida por delante.

Se vio a si misma peinando a su hermana pequeña. Se vio cenando con sus padres mientras reía risueña mientras escuchaba a su hermana tener una absurda discusión con su madre y a la distancia su padre acunando su nieta, su sobrina. Se vio luciendo un hermoso y delicado vestido blanco con detalles de encaje que la rodeaba como una nube mientras se casaba con Jasper…

Sus ojos se abrieron al instante alertada, si ella nunca se hubiera convertido en lo que es ahora jamás hubiera conocido a Jasper y por consecuente a los Cullen, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, Isabella Swan.

Se maldijo mil y una vez por no haberle pedido a Jasper que la acompañara.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos mientras miraba el nublado cielo que la cubría, se abrazó a si misma en busca de apoyo. Escuchó pisadas y el rose de la tela a la distancia pero se obligó a si misma a no voltear. Ella ya sabía de antemano de quien se trataba.

Un minuto después unos familiares brazos la rodearon mientras ella se recostaba en el pecho de aquella persona.

Jasper Whitlock beso el hombro de su esposa mientras la estrechaba contra él, había mantenido la distancia todo lo que había podido, pero verla allí tan abatida y vulnerable había sido demasiado para su congelado corazón, él no había podido evitar consolarla.

Alice se giró de modo que quedaron cara a cara y unió sus labios con fervor en un intento de apagar aquel agujero de tristeza que crecía en su pecho.

—No estés triste mi bella dama, recuerda que si no hubieras vivido lo que has vivido no tendrías todo lo que tienes ahora. —Le susurro Jasper una vez que se separaron mientras un dedo recorría con delicadeza los labios de Alice.

—Lo sé, y no me arrepiento. No quiero vivir un mundo sin ti.

—Y no sabes cómo me alegro de ello.

Sus labios se juntaron con más pasión que antes haciendo que se creara alrededor de ellos un aura de lujuria y amor, sus cuerpos unidos a tal punto que no se sabía dónde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba el otro. Una vez separados se mantuvieron abrazados durante un largo tiempo mientras el rubio le dedicaba hermosas palabras de amor a su esposa.

—Querida, no es necesario que me ocultaras que ibas a venir aquí, pensé que a estas alturas sabrías que yo te apoyaré en lo que desees.

—Solo creí que era lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer esto sola. Me he equivocado monumentalmente. —Susurró Alice mientras miraba los dorados ojos del rubio.

—Tú eres valiente Alice, no es necesario que lo pruebes —Respondió Jasper mirándola con ternura. —. ¿O no es suficiente toda la valentía que tuviste cuando te convirtieron? ¿O la valentía que muestras diariamente al no caer en la tentación de la sangre? Te admiro por ello y espero, algún día, poder llegar a ser como tú.

—No es necesario Comandante Whitlock, lo amo tal y como es.

—Es satisfactorio escucharlo, señorita.

Alice se giró hacia la tumba, su tumba, para darle un último adiós a su pasado, ya era hora de comenzar a escribir su futuro.

— ¿Te puedo pedir una última cosa? —Preguntó Alice sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

—Lo que quieras.

—Nunca me dejes ir, no sé qué haría sin ti.

* * *

**Ya saben que hacer si les gustó lo que leyeron, se aceptan flores, tomatazos y Avadas Kedavras. El cuadrito de abajo _se muere_ por que escriban en él.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
